wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Lionclaw
Jeremy Matheus Lionclaw is a 36 year old human veteran soldier, serving the Alliance as a Corporal in the Alliance Expedition. Lionclaw, as most people call him, is a veteran from the Second War, where he served as a Scout in a small unit which accomplished missions from scouting to sabotage. After being captured and almost his whole unit slaughtered by orcs, Jeremy lost an eye. He was rescued by Anduin Lothar's men, and joined them, later fighting many battles alongside them. Although he lost an eye, he still kept fighting, showing his bravery, determination and loyalty for the fight against the Alliance's enemies. The only memory he has of Hillsbrad or his adoptive family, are those of Southshore and his 'cousin', Jake Ful'Tharon. Biography Childhood Abandoned as a baby in Hillsbrad, with a note that had two names: Jeremy Matheus. Jeremy lived a peaceful life in Hillsbrad until he travelled to Kul'Tiras, by mistake, right before the first war broke out. He really wasn't the 'angel' type of boy, being quite the opposite, growing up on the streets wasn't easy, nor is. Jeremy would steal food for himself, never giving some to anyone. Growin' Up Still growing up on the streets of Kul'Tiras as a homeless teenage boy, Jeremy was arrested a couple of times for stealing before he decided that the life he was having wasn't a life at all. He started offering his services as a worker, often doing deliveries and carrying stuff around. Matheus developed his agility and strength with all that work, also becoming more of a helpful kinda' guy, and less of the fucking bastard he was. Adulthood When the Second War broke out, Jeremy saw a good chance of getting money. He couldn't loose much by dieing either, so it pretty much was either survive, and be wealthy, or die trying. Jeremy learned a lot from this experience, including his nickname 'Lionclaw' (which he later adopted as his third name) and some nasty scars, the nastiest one being his lost right eye. Disciplined, stronger than ever and at the peak of his life, he became a mercenary for a short time, before going back to Kul'Tiras. He returned for a short time to Hillsbrad, where he formed a militia, The Lion's Pride, to fight against the Syndicate threat in the area. Outmanned, the militia was disbanded. When the Scourge threat appeared, Jeremy re-enlisted with the Expedition, hoping that he could do something against this threat. Military History Jeremy Matheus Lionclaw.. He was a ruffian, a thief.. Turned his life 'downside up' and became one of the most helpful people ever known. Lionclaw became honest and good. He later joined the military, when the Second War broke out. Enlisting and the Second War Jeremy enlisted in the military. Several weeks of his training were not done, and was just sent out untrained to the frontlines at that time, Hillsbrad. He saw many of the people he once knew, slayed.. Lion's scouting unit was captured and slayed.. Jeremy, being the true badass he was, managed to piss off the orcs. They saved him for last, for their 'dinner'.. One of them just couldn't wait for the meal and used an arrow to take out Lion's right eye. DAAAAAAAMN! That shit was naaaasty. Later on, a badass footman squad of Anduin Lothar's men rescued him, attracted by the screams of pain. After some minor healing, he joined Lothar's men, and pushed on with them to the Dark Portal. Jeremy's unit was ordered to retreat.. He really never knew why. After the Second War ended, Jeremy became a mercenary, just to earn some money to return to Kul'Tiras, as he stayed back to honour the fallen. He trained several rookies that enlisted after the war, for the money. Sleep was a big no for several months.. So many dead, so many blood.. He just couldn't take it. The nightmares stopped eventually, and all returned to normal. Except his eye. Matheus lived in Kul'Tiras until the Scourge threat reappeared. Shortly after re-enlisting, he joined up with the Fifth Brigade. Stories Northrend When Jeremy arrived to Northrend, the first thing he did was buy several pieces of leather, to cover himself. He walked several miles until he reached his destination, Wintergarde Keep. Upon arrival, he saw many and many people gathered around a bonfire inside the keep. Weird bunch too. Lionclaw spent most of his time around the fire, bored, until someone decided to fight or blow something up. There were chats at times, about the good ol' times.. Jeremy also met a bunch of people, which later were either killed and never heard from again, or simply left. After a few weeks, the Keep collapsed. Fire and smoke were everywhere.. And yet, Lionclaw went in, after blowing up the front gate with a somewhat crazy goblin called Grizzlow. Lion never paid for the explosives used, though. He rescued a few guards, and got out. He was congratulated, and moved on. Days passed, but they felt like weeks.. The next thing Jeremy remembers is waking up at the Argent Grounds with a nasty wound on his stomach, bandaged. He joined the Fifth Brigade and befriended many, some of them being Gimhig Tornsteel (Gimhomo) and Alistair Whitesword (Alifag). Weeks and more weeks passed, with many adventures between them. Lionclaw eventually reached the rank of Sergeant. Strangely enough, one day a Night Elf wandered next to Lionclaw. She acted strange, kinda retarded, and after an exchange of.. Pleasantries, she left. The next week, she returned to the Grounds and spoke with Lionclaw, telling him she didn't know the human ways of, well, humans. She, later to be known as Ellemayne, said sorry and told Jeremy to never speak to her again. Several weeks passed, and she finally spoke with him again.. After several happenings, she was exiled from the grounds. Matheus sought her out at the Crystalsong Forest.. What happened there was of unimaginable pain, as she healed his right eye back. After that, Lion's eye and eyesight were never the same.. The eye took upon a grey iris, and Lionclaw constantly saw demons.. He didn't see Ellemayne again. After several more assignments, and missions from the Brigade, Jeremy was granted the rank of Knight. Shortly after, the attack on the Citadel followed. Matheus almost lost his arm, and fought against inumerous opponents, helping those who were injured, when he could, aswell. The Return Upon returning to Stormwind, Lionclaw got into inumerous trouble. One day, Alistair and Grakk were.. Dragging an elf down the stairs of the Command Center, into the torture room.. Lionclaw followed them, afraid something would happen. The elf was beaten up, impaled on the foot with an arrow, and a nasty hole was made on his head with acid, which caused the knife-ears to die. The session was quickly revealed (via metagame from non-Brigade assets *cough* ) to the remaining officers of the Brigade, and Grakk, Alistair and Matheus were put up to the court marshal. Several hours passed in the court, and Alistair was executed, for delivering the killing blow with the acid on the elf. Grakk and Lionclaw were demoted, and sentenced to only be able to stay within Stormwind and Elwynn, and never walk out of the places mentioned before. Events Participated Destruction of Wintergarde; Assault on Undercity; Most events from the Second and Third Fifth Brigade storylines; Argent Tournament; Forge of Souls; Pit of Saron; Frostmourne's Cave and Ulduar Thingie; Icecrown Citadel; Reclaiming eastern Elwynn from the Defias; Screenshots/Images Music thumb|320px|left Category:Characters